Certain oven range appliances include a ceramic panel with a cooking surface for supporting cooking utensils thereon. In such oven range appliances, the ceramic panels are generally mounted within a stamped metal frame such that the stamped metal frame surrounds the ceramic panel and the cooking surface of the ceramic panel is recessed within the stamped metal frame. By surrounding the ceramic panel and recessing the cooking surface, liquids on the cooking surface can be contained on the ceramic panel by the stamped metal sheet.
Mounting the ceramic panel within the stamped metal sheet has certain drawbacks. Debris and dirt can collect within a joint between the stamped metal sheet and the ceramic panel. Such debris and dirt can be unsightly and difficult to remove. Tooling for the stamped metal sheet can also be expensive and difficult to modify. In particular, progressive dies can be required to manufacture the stamped metal sheet. Material selection for the stamped metal sheet can also be limited due to the manufacturing process required for the stamped metal sheet.
Accordingly, an oven range appliance with features for reducing debris collection at a ceramic panel of the oven range appliance would be useful. An oven range appliance with features for mounting a ceramic panel to a cabinet of the oven appliance that does not require expensive or time consuming tooling would be useful. An oven range appliance with features for mounting a ceramic panel to a stainless steel frame would be useful.